Mistakes Made When a Redhead Gets Confused
by the yellow submarine
Summary: He was on his knees in front of me holding something behind his back. He was going to propose... "Say yes." "Scorp...It's not legal." He looked at me in confusion and raised an eyebrow. "To forgive me?" Oh. There's another reason why you shouldn't drink.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Okay, so the basics are that I have recently been reading loads of HP fanfictions, especially those about Scorpius and Rose... I have slowly but surely fell in love with them both, Rose in a slightly friendlier way, of course.**

**So here is my own little Fanfic. I can't be sure how long it's gonna be, but you guys definitely should tell me in your reviews... because you are going to review... of course.**

**Happy Reading! X**

I've heard there's such thing in those movies Muggles make called 'stills'. I was curious, asked some people, looked it up... and I think it's a pretty good way to start all of this.

Here's my own movie 'still'. One from my own life.

Not that it's so amazing or anything.

We're at the table, having supper. I guess I could work in a circle. So, starting with me... Well, my name is Rose Weasely... and I'm... sorry, it's just too wierd describing myself. You'll figure it out as we go along.

So yeah, there's me, and next to me is my friend Letty Skeeter. I guess she's my best friend, although most people haven't the slightest clue how I cope with her. Letty has short, black hair and sharp red glasses that sort of flick up at the ends. She's loud, nosy and annoying to say the least, but I wouldn't be sure what to do without her. She's always there for me.

Then there's Hugo Weasely, my brother, the lazy twat. It's totally pointless trying to have a normal, human conversation with Hugo. He'd just zone out as soon as you said "Hi".

Al Potter, full name Albus which I use when he's particularly irritating, looks a lot like his Dad, the famous Harry Potter. Mr Potter is my idol. I guess being so well known makes you kind of bossy... that seems to have rubbed off on our Al. He's real smart, great to have a heated debate with, but never be in a group with him for _Anything_. He won't let you say much more than 'I need to pee'. Not even that.

James Sirius Potter, the annoying kid who likes to lend you inflating bubble gum and puts itching powder in your shampoo so in your acceptance speech for prefect, you end up scratching like a baboon. Trust me, I was there when Katherine Chesterhose threatened to hex James into the next universe and rip him limb from limb and sell those limbs to the barber and... I think you get the idea.

That's all of us sitting at the Gryffindor table. There's more, of course, but you'd probably die of boredom if I went through them all.

"Rose, pass the bread." I glance up at James... Seems like this particular 'still' is over... and did I mention James is incredibly greedy?... and as he leans forward his head shifts too, giving me a good look at a certain someone I forgot to mention who doesn't sit at the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius Malfoy is a Slytherin. What more has to be said? He treats girls like they are tissues for wiping his nose, he laughs at every serious thing I've tried to do in my life, he stole my favourite book of all time, _Gone with the Wind_, and threw it into a pile of mud to make me talk to him again after one of our arguments... and he also happens to be my best male friend.

Scorp winks at me and I roll my eyes in response. Every girl in the school, apart from me and (supposedly) Letty are completely _in love_ with Scorpius Malfoy.

Please. Half of those sluts don't even know the meaning of the word.

The other half probably don't know his name.

Scorp has messy, platinum blonde hair which falls over his face in a very... well, attractive manner. Not that I find him attractive. He has slanted cheekbones, really penetrating grey-blue eyes, he never, _ever_ tucks his shirt in and-

OKAY. Enough about Malfoy.

There was nothing left to do. I was sitting in my dorm, looking around the room vacantly and tapping my fingers against my knee. I had finished my homework, done my essays, even threw in a bit of transfiguration practice on Gertold, my toad, and now... I was bored.

Of course, there was only one thing to. I reached under my pillow and pulled out the few stray papers I had been writing on for the past few days, and went outside to sit under my favourite willow tree where the arms of the tree covered me and blocked out just enough of the burning light so I could write comfortably.

I leaned against the tree and began to write.

Twenty minutes later a pair of scuffed shoes entered my vision, just beneath the ends of the willow branches. Whoever it was happened to be approaching me...

Oh, who am I kidding. Only one person knows my special tree.

I tucked my legs up and pretended to be completely oblivious to Scorpius, who had now pulled aside the drooping arms of the tree and was blocking out the light completely.

I could see his grin clearly, even when I was looking down.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really."

"Move, Malfoy."

Scorp laughed softly and fell down beside me. I glanced at him. His hair was dishevelled, his shirt crumpled and hanging from his low slung trousers, his grin wide and taunting... would he ever change?

"Want something?" I asked, shifting away from him.

"What you up to, Miss Austen?"

"That last comment completely defeats the point of the question. You obviously know I'm writing, Scorpius."

Still grinning, Scorp lifted his arms and leaned his head against them on the tree trunk. His eyes were on me... I couldn't help feeling... slightly... distracted...

"Scorp, please, I can't focus." I had rested the piece of papers on my legs and I stared at them intently, trying to get the image of Scorp lounging back beside me out of my head.

"What am I doing?" He asked.

Being insanely gorgeous.

STOP. I did _not_ just say that. You imagined it.

"Just go away." I muttered, smoothing out the corners of the papers distractedly.

"But I want to stay, Weasles." He poked my arm. "What are you writing?"

"A story, Malfoy."

"About?"

"Your arse. Get lost."

He laughed softly. Next thing I knew, he was leaning over me, snatching the papers from my hands.

"GIVE ME THAT YOU FUCKING PRAT!"

Scorp held them out of my reach, laughing as I tried to grab them. He held me back with his body, the wanker-

"You know, Rose," Scorp turned his head to grin tauntingly at me, "That rhymes."

"What?"

"That and prat."

"Give me my story, Malfoy."

"No."

He was reading it. He could not, under any circumstances, read my story!

I sat up, pushed him to the ground and leaned over him to snatch back my story. Due to some unfortunate movement on his part, I ended up lying on _top_ of him.

Fuck.

I stared down at him. He stared back. God, his eyes were really... focused.

I took my story, leapt off him and smoothed down my skirt.

"I hate you, Scorpius. Don't you ever forget that."

Pushing the willow aside, I marched away from him, my cheeks still burning from finding myself at such close proximity with him...

I'm joking. Scorpius Malfoy can make no effect on me whatsoever.

I was marching down the hall way only minutes later with the previously mentioned Letty Skeeter bouncing along beside me. She was chattering quickly, intently, and I had no clue what she was on about...

"Letty, shut up, please."

I had been _so close_ to him. I vaguely heard Letty doing the complete opposite of shutting up in the background.

"Letty. _Shut. Up._"

She sighed. "You just don't get it. It will be the biggest thing in Hogwarts!"

"What will?"

A beat of silence followed.

"_Rose Weasely did you listen to a God damn thing I said?_"

I looked at her and shook my head.

"You are a horrible, horrible person."

"Just tell me what you were bantering on about, Letts."

"No."

"Go on."

"Newspaper."

"Huh?"

"My own fucking newspaper, Weasely!"

"Oh." There was a problem when Letty swore. She was a strictly non-swearing kind of person. I sighed and smiled at her in what I hoped was an encouraging manner. "Sounds great."

"Course it does." She muttered, digging into her satchel. "I have Potions now. See you later."

I sighed. It was never too good when Letty was angry at me. I had to somehow find her a piece of fruitcake to cheer her up.

"Yo, Weasely."

I turned around. _Great. _Nick fucking Crint.

"What you up to tonight?"

You can't be serious.

"I'm guessing you don't have any plans, huh?"

I swung around and glared at him. "You're doing this all wrong, Crint. Firstly, you do not address a girl by her surname. Secondly, you use correct English. Thirdly, you do not suppose that this girl has no life and therefore nothing to do all night."

"Um, Rose, I-"

"There's a fourthly, Crint."

"Sorry."

"Fourthly, my answer to whatever it is, is no."

"Aw, come on Rose! There's a party tonight, everyone's going, and I want you to come with me! Rose!"

I was far enough from him now to block out his voice. Idiot.

I sighed. Was I going to get to write in peace this evening or not? I glanced around me at the random people milling around, chatting and laughing together. Then... to my left! An empty, darkened area where I could sit on the steps, at last, and just _write_...

I prepared myself, settling into the corner, ready to squint slightly in order to see in the dim light. I lifted the quill and took up from where I left off.

Five minutes, five, _five _measely fucking minutes passed before two people stumbled into the same corridoor I was crouched in, making out noisily.

The girl, some blonde chick, was pushing the guy back against the wall, her hands against his face and his on her waist as they attempted to swallow each other whole...

I sighed, getting ready to stand up, clear my throat and take my leave-

Before I realised who it was.

Scorp.

The dim lights didn't stop me from seeing... all... red... Stupid twit. Making out with some girl... he probably doesn't know what her name is...

I slipped past them, fury building up inside of me, as I marched off in the area I had last seen him go. I looked around, left, right, come on, where are yo-

"Crint!"

"Rose?" Nick glanced over his shoulder at me, looking surprised.

"I've decided to come to that party after all. Meet me here in half an hour."

**THERE YOU GO! I've got pretty high hopes for this one... give me some thoughts. Good? Bad? Terrible? Unbelievably ghastly?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving on pretty sharpish to the second chapter then!... I hope you guys liked the last one. If you've got any thoughts – good or bad – about this once you've finished, just click that little review button at the end... it takes less that half a minute for you guys to write it, and it honestly means so much to me :)**

**Happy reading x**

This was going to be a total, utter, unbelievable disaster.

What on _earth _put the idea in my head to _go to a party _with _Nick Crint _of all people in order to quench my anger at a certain stupid platinum haired fool...

"You should straighten your hair."

"Huh?" I glanced across at Letty. _Oh_. I'd forgotten she was there. I sighed. "I think I'm going to catch a sudden and incurable case of whooping cough tonight."

"That bad, huh?" Letty was sprawled across my bed, her arms folded behind her head, and her feet in the air. "I'm sure Crint is an okay kisser, anyway."

"_What_?" I spun around, the earring I had been putting in dangling from the lobe, my face heating up. "I am _not_ planning on kissing Crint, for Merlin's sake."

Letty snorted. "I don't think Crint sticks to plans."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the mirror. _Fuck_, I looked awful.

Suddenly, Letty was at my side, pulling the half-inserted earring from my ear and dragging out my pretty crap attempt at a messy ponytail. She snatched up her straighteners and pushed me down into a kneeling position.

"Undress." She ordered.

"Excuse me?"

Letty laughed shortly. She gestured towards the bed with the straighteners. Draped over the top was an electric blue strapless dress. I sighed and followed Letty's instructions, awkwardly attempting to pull the green dress I was wearing off and casually slip into the blue one.

There was nothing casual about any of it. By the time the dress was on Letty had burnt my scalp a minimum of half a dozen times, and I had knocked into her so she was also kneeling down... of course, not a comfortable position.

"Done." Letty pulled me up so I was standing, brushed down the dress, moved my now incredibly straight hair so it was all over one shoulder, and turned me so I was facing the mirror.

She pressed mascara into my palm and patted my arm. "If I was a guy, I would definitely want to-"

"Thanks Letts!" I yelled quickly, before she could give me any extra details.

I sighed and looked back to the mirror.

Wait a minute...

I looked again.

"Letts..."

Oh...

"Mmm?"

My...

"I look..."

"Beautiful? Stunning? Amazingly stupendously gorgeous?"

I stared at the reflection. Merlin.

"That's not me." I said at last.

The girl in the mirror was... well... she was tall. Pretty. The dress was stopped mid-thigh and clung to her figure attractively. Her hair was... _nice_. My hair was definitely not normally _nice._ I looked back to my friend. She grinned at me and pointed to the mascara I was clutching in my palm.

"Put that on and Crint won't leave your side for the entire night."

_Fantastic..._

"You look-"

"What?"

"-look really-"

"Sorry?"

"_I said you look really hot!_"

"Oh. Thanks."

Merlin, this party was going to suck. My eardrums were thumping in time to the ridiculously loud music some deaf person was blaring out from the front of the room. Crint was holding my elbow, steering me through the crowds of grinding people. I held on to my side, making sure the papers didn't fall out from my pants – yes, I had brought my story along with me. I was totally prepared for being left alone and bored for the entire night. And yes, I did put them where you think I put them – there was no where else that Crint wouldn't see.

"I'm gonna get a-"

_Can't hear you, arsehole_... I nodded, knowing he was heading for the drinks table. I considered mentioning that he had already had his fair share of Firewhisky, and the party wasn't even half way through, but I wasn't going to embarrass myself by giving Crint life advice, especially not by yelling over this music.

It didn't take long before Crint melted into the crowds of people and, shock horror, Scorpius Malfoy had struggled his way over to me. I glanced at him scornfully.

"Honoured to think the one and only Mister Malfoy wants to spare a minute to talk to little old _me_." I said, holding a hand against my heart.

Scorp laughed softly. He was in his usual party state – drunk, but not drunk enough to throw up over everything, which was what I supposed Crint was probably doing now.

"Didn't think you'd come, Rosie." He slung an arm over my shoulders. "Who you with?"

I didn't answer immediately. Partly because I couldn't remember, and partly because the reason for me not remembering was the fact that Scorp had _whispered_ that last line, his warm breath tickling my cheek. He was so close and his arm was weighing me down and Merlin I felt so clautrophobic-

"Rosie?"

I snatched up the drink in his hand and swallowed it down, feeling it scorch my throat... I swallowed hard and blinked.

"Um... wha-?"

Scorp laughed softly and allowed his fingers to lightly trace patterns on my shoulder. I shivered involuntarily. Merlin, I was going to have to kiss the crap out of him some time now-

I threw more Firewhisky down the hatch, my cheeks burning with my unexpected and horrifying thought. I could see Scorp grinning beside me. It was like he _knew _what I was thinking. A hot feeling was flooding everywhere- jeez, I needed to get out of there...

I pulled myself free of Scorp's grasp and stumbled away from him, still holding his drink. I could see a slightly fuzzy exit and headed for it, conscious of the uncertain movements of my feet-

A hand grabbed my arm fiercely, spun me around, and I momentarily caught Crint's face before his mouth came crashing down on mine. _Shit_... I stood there, motionless, not even moving my arms as Crint held my face between his hands and kissed me furiously. His tongue snaked into my mouth... _Get... Him... Off..._

Suddenly the hot area where Crint's lips had been became cold as he moved away from me very quickly and shouted – what the? – I looked around me, confused, trying to organize the colours and shapes flashing in front of my eyes – before they landed on Scorp who was – wait... what was Scorp doing?

He suddenly became very, very close to me, his eyes flashing with what looked like – anger? – and then his hand was holding mine... his rough, calloused hand... I looked at the back of his neck as he started to walk... his messy hair... oh, look, I was walking too... I drank some more... more... whatever it was...

The cold of outside felt like a slap in the face. _Fuck_, it was so cold, and then I was so hot inside... I coughed... and looked up at... at _Scorp_...

I smiled at him.

"Scorp?" He was still holding my hand, but he had stopped walking and was watching me with his... beautiful... grey... eyes...

"Yeah, Rose."

"Thankyou Scorp." I leaned into him lovingly as he stared at me, his grey eyes confused. I leaned harder, my eyes still holding his, and slowly I lifted up my drink... no... his drink... and brought it to my mou-

"Hey!" I struggled to get the cup back from Scorp who was holding it out of my reach. I shoved him backwards, craving the heat... He grinned momentarily – Merlin I loved his grin, when the edges of his eyes crinkled – as I pushed him against the wall and pressed myself against him...

"Hey Rosie." He whispered. His face was incredibly close. I felt myself smile slowly and I just... wanted to...

I leaned my head in. Scorp stared at me, his eyes holding mine... Scorp... Scorp...

I wanted to kiss him.

_So badly_-

His lips were centimetres away from mine. He was looking down now, down at my mouth-

Something stopped me from kissing him. I didn't know what, but I ignored the burning sensation in my throat and the knots in my stomach and the way his slightly parted lips looked so soft-

I pressed my lips gently against the middle of his cheek and rested my head against the soft bit between his neck and shoulder.

Sigh. I could feel serious Rose nagging away in my head for getting so near him.

A few minutes passed before Scorp touched my shoulder... I wanted to grab his hand and have him touch me forever...

"Come on, Rose, I'll take you back to your dorm."

I agreed with a silent nod and allowed him to slip an arm around my waist and haul me awkwardly back through another entrance into the building. Once we were at the staircase he took my hand and placed it gently on the banister.

"Hold on," He whispered. "Don't want you to fall."

We struggled up the winding stairs. I couldn't help being aware of his hands on me... his eyes watching me carefully to make sure I didn't trip... he must've been mad... I wasn't going to trip for the world... I'd probably die... then Scorp would never hold my hand again...

_Knock knock knock._

I glanced up. Scorp's mouth quirked up at one side. God he was gorgeous.

The door opened and Letty's head popped around. She stared at us, her eyes wide. I giggled. She looked silly...

"Scorpius Malfoy, what the _fuck_ have you done with Rose?" She snatched my arm and hauled me towards her. I frowned when I lost contact with Scorp. I looked back at him... his eyes locked with my own. I tried pathetically to move my hand from Letty's but she wouldn't let me-

The door banged shut.

"Rose Weasely, you have some serious explaining to do. Once you're sober, that is."

**MISSION COMPELTED!** **Hope it meeted expectations. Lemme know what you think! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back :) I hope you guys enjoy reading chapter three...**

**Just like to take a sec to thank my reviewers and the people who added this to their favourites :) I'll do my very best not to disappoint you guys. Anyone else... I would sooooooooooooo appreciate your thoughts **

**Happy reading! X**

As soon as I woke up it felt like my brain had been compressed to fit inside a tuna can. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_... the fucking _pain..._

"Ugh..."

"Rosie?"

I couldn't open my eyes. I would never open my eyes again. I was going to die.

"Rose, open your eyes, you twat."

"...uughh..."

"_Rose Weasely I woke up fourty fucking five minutes ago to be here when you got up so just open your fucking eyes!"_

Was it just me or was Letty swearing quite a lot lately? I sighed loudly and forced my heavy eyelids to lift... Merlin...

"Letty close the curtains!"

The light was burning my eyes. My head was throbbing. Did I mention that _I am going to die_?

"You need to get up or you'll be late for Potions, Rose. You've already missed breakfast."

I wasn't hungry. It felt like someone was throwing bricks at my head. I groaned and looked at Letty.

"Am I sick?" I croaked pitifully. Letty raised an eyebrow.

"No your not you idiot. You went to that stupid party last night and got yourself smashed."

"What did I break?"

"Huh?"

"...smash..."

"Oh Merlin, Rose."

I felt two small, strong hands grip my arms and haul me out of bed. _Shit_... my head... was it completely dislocated?...

"Letty... fuck..."

Letty laughed. "Get dressed, Rose, and I'll take you to Potions."

"...Don't want to... potions..."

Letty threw my robes at me as I squinted, still refusing to face the blinding sunlight. Was this what vampires felt like? I groaned again and dressed slowly, not wanting to move my head too much in case it fell off or something. What seemed like a century later, I was forcing my feet into my shoes and being dragged out of the room by Letty.

"Letty."

She glanced at me. "You're gonna be late, Rose."

"Letts, just wait a sec." She looked at me again. I lifted a hand to my head. "Um... what happened at this... party?"

Letty frowned deeply. "I wasn't there but about half an hour after it started Scorp brought you back to the dorm, hanging off him and giggling like a prick."

"Giggling?" I repeated weakly.

"Yep."

Letty shoved my satchel into my arms and pushed me through the door to the classroom. Thirty curious pairs of eyes turned to look at me curiously.

"Rose Weasely, what is the meaning of this?" Mr Cobblefern bellowed.

"Please excuse her, sir, she was very unwell last night." I glanced at Letty who had stuck her head around the door. I threw her a grateful smile.

"Sit down, Miss Weasely, and you, Miss Skeeter, should probably return to your own class."

Letty nodded quickly and dissapeared. I walked slowly to my seat, my head banging like fucking maracas were playing inside of it.

"You're just in time for our test, Weasely."

Test. Test? What test?

"Instructions are in front of you. You may begin."

"I can't believe this. I just cannot fucking believe this."

"No one's perfect Rose."

I whipped around and glared at him. "You are _used_ to failing examinations, Scorpius. _I, _on the other hand, am _not_."

"Woah, harsh." He quickened his step so we were walking, or marching as the case may be, in sync. "Anyway, you didn't just fail, Rose, you failed _epically_. It was very cool."

I smacked him hard across the head with my textbook. "There is nothing cool about failing!"

"There is when you burn the entire cauldron into ashes."Scorp grinned. "It made my day, Weasles."

"I regret it even more then."

He laughed. "Listen, Weasles, come watch the Quidditch match. It's in half an hour."

I raised an eyebrow at him scornfully. "You've got to be joking."

"Why?"

"It's bloody _freezing._ And I have much better things to do."

"Huh." He smiled tauntingly at me. I wish he'd stop. It practically _screamed _at me to smile back. And I couldn't, not right now, considering the terrible occurences of the previous night which had all come flooding back to me during the potions test. "How's the story going?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Aw, come on Rose, I'm serious."

I turned to face him. "You are never going to read my story, Malfoy. I won't let you. And what's more, I am _not_, under any circumstances, coming to the Quidditch match. Good bye."

We were standing outside of the library and I marched through the great oak doors without so much as a glance in his direction. Thank Merlin he didn't follow me. I probably wouldn't be able to keep up the act. I sighed and collapsed into a library chair, thankful for the quiet... at _last_...

I pulled my story from my bag and spread them out on the table in front of me, preparing my quill and looking intently and the tiny scrawled writing. I pressed quill against the parchment and began to write...

I can't believe I almost kissed Scorp.

Focus...

I could of ended up _snogging _my best friend!

Rose... seriously...

Could he remember? Surely not. Hopefully not. He hadn't mentioned it.

Come on, just concentrate already...

I threw the quill down on the table and groaned. For Merlin's sake, why did I have such difficulty just... being _me_ lately... stupid boy getting me all confused.

I sighed and stood up, collecting my things together. This was totally pointless. My writing wasn't going anywhere, and it wasn't like I _wanted _to write anyway... I just wanted to kis-

STOP. I marched out of the library, my cheeks burning. I looked around me. Where was Letty? Al? Hugo? _Any body_?

At the fucking Quidditch match, that's where.

I bit my lip... fine, I'd go, but it was definitely, under no circumstances whatsoever, in order to see a certain platinum haired boy. It was just to have something to _do_. I wrapped my striped scarf around my neck and walked towards the Quidditch pitch, the cold biting at my cheeks and hands and my satchel wacking into my legs as I took each step.

The figures whizzing around the pitch at incredible speeds slowly turned from small blobs into familiar faces. I saw Scorp first. He was a chaser. A very good chaser. I watched him, his hair whipping about his determined face as he flew. His smooth, pale cheeks were lightly flushed, his eyes bright and focused, his hands gripping the broom tightly... he looked... very attracti-

"Rose?"

Scorp grinned at me as I approached a seat to sit down on. I smiled tentatively back, pushing my earlier thoughts to the back of my head. He continued to look at me, and that was when...

I saw someone go shooting in the direction he was hovering in...

"SCORP! MOVE!" I screamed... too late... he was rocketing downwards, just a blur now, as his broom fell away from beneath him and fell against the ground.

I was already scrambling towards his motionless figure, my stomach clenching and my mind reeling... he was dead... he was dead... he was fucking dead...

"Scorp?" I collapsed by his side, breathing raggedly. Other people were either flying down or running from their seats... I ignored them as I pushed Scorp's hair aside gently from his face. There was a fresh scar that ran from the edge of his forehead to his ear. His lip was bleeding. I ran a finger across his mouth gently, feeling the terrified tears welling up inside of me...

His eyes fluttered open. "Rose?"

"_Your not dead_!" I threw me head against his neck, suppressing sobs of relief, and kept my hand against his cheek. I felt him bring his own hand to touch mine softly.

"Hey." He croaked softly. I looked up at him. He laughed. "Scared?"

Typical. Teasing me when I thought he'd fucking _died_.

"Yes." I whispered, surprising myself, and evidently Scorp too as his eyebrows went up slightly. "You did, you stupid prat."

He stared into my eyes, and I looked into the grey orbs, with little flecks of gold in them.

Next thing I knew, someone was pulling me off him and demanding medical attention. Scorp was taken away to the nursing ward while I remained in the middle of the pitch, shivering and alone.

They didn't let me see him until an hour had passed. I was outside the area he was being kept in as soon as visiting was allowed. Mrs McGinty smiled at me as she came from the room and closed the door behind her.

"Go ahead, dear."

I smiled my thanks to her and went into the ward, my heart skipping a beat when I laid eyes on Scorp lying weak and defenceless on the white bed. He greeted me with a tired grin.

"Glad you're first." He muttered, as I approached him and sat on the seat beside the bed. I did my best not to blush, but knew I was failing miserably. "I mean, everyone else would be too loud." I looked at him and he smiled gently.

"You okay?" I said quietly.

He nodded. "Fine. Just got my head knocked around a bit, that's all."

Instinctively, I lifted my hand to touch the scar on the side of his forehead. I felt him shiver beneath my touch. We locked eyes again, but this time Scorp looked away and closed his eyes. I blushed freely this time, glad he couldn't see. What the hell was happening to me? Since when did _Scorpius Malfoy_ make me blush?

"Read me your story, Rose."

I glanced at him, then at my hand where the papers were. I hesitated... I had vowed he would never hear it... was he just using my obvious fragility at him being hurt to get his own way?

"Please."

His eyes were still closed, but his soft mouth – um, his mouth curved up in a small, teasing smile. I sighed and took up my story, and began to read.

Scorp made no sound or comment through the whole thing. Occasionally his fingers twitched or he took a deeper breath than usual, but other than that I became pretty sure by the end that he was asleep. Slowly, I stood up, touched his hand gently and left the room.

"Rose!"

Oh... not now...

"Rose, is Scorpius alright? I heard he fell off his broom in the match."

"Yeah. He did. And he's okay now."

"Good." Letty caught up with me and smiled broadly. "This would make _such _a good story for my magazine, huh?"

"Yeah Letts. Definitely."

I didn't care. I just wanted to think about Scorp and that smile of his...

**:) I love this chapter. I'll never know if you guys do too unless you let me know ... soo... REVIEW! Pwetty pwease? :P x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't help myself, I just had to write another chapter :) Partly because I'm really getting into the story, and partly because of one of my lovely reviewers. So here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it :)**

**Happy reading! X**

I couldn't help being worried about Scorp. What if he had internal bleeding or something? What if he had concussion? What if he had died overnight and no body knew yet and I might possibly be walking into the ward and he'd be all still and pale and-

"Rose?"

Mrs McGinty smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, hi Mrs McGinty. I'm here to see Scorpius."

She laughed softly. "He seemed to have a dramatic recovery last night. He left only ten minutes ago."

"Oh." Thank Merlin he was alright. "Thanks Mrs McGinty. If you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

She nodded, and after saying good bye again I walked back the way I had come, on the look out for a very distinctive mop of blonde hair. I had hardly got any sleep last night. My own fickle imagination had convinced me Scorp was most definitely, without a doubt, dead as a doorknob.

Despite Mrs McGinty saying he was alive, I allowed myself to speed up in my search for my best friend.

I turned a corner, hardly looking where I was going, and just as I was about to knock into two people, I drew back hurriedly and walked back around the corner.

I planned on walking the opposite direction, but...

Curiosity got the better of me and I peeked back around the corner.

"Fuck... me..."

It was Scorpius. Scorpius fucking Malfoy with some _other_ random girl... I felt anger mounting inside me... I was going to run up there and punch both of them senseless if I didn't get out of there quickly...

I leaned against the wall, my fists clenched and my mind reeling. He would regret it. I'd never, never, never talk to him again. EVER.

Just as I prepared myself to march down the hallway and begin my utter and complete oblivion of Scorpius Malfoy's existance, I felt a tug on my robe pocket and the sudden loss of weight from that area.

I glanced down. Nimreed, my toad, was beginning to hop around the corner...

In the direction of Scorp and the girl, -INSERT SLUTTY NAME OF CHOICE HERE-.

I considered moving quickly to grab him before he brought their attention to himself, or even worse, to me, but something stopped me and I stood back, watching the action.

Nimreed hopped slowly, hardly making a sound. I tried my best not to look at Scorp or the girl, but I couldn't help glancing at them quickly before giving my undying attention to Nimreed once more – wait – I looked up again. Odd. Scorpius didn't seem to be holding the girl at all. In fact, his hands were flat against the wall, almost like he was trying to get away from her, while hers were plastered onto his face, her body crushing his and her mouth practically consuming his entire head.

Nimreed had stopped at the girl's feet. He croaked once, shortly, before allowing his extremely long tongue (a tongue I am most proud of) to flick out of his mouth and ride up her leg.

She broke away from Scorp who immediately took a deep and ragged breath, and looked down at her leg in obvious horror.

"What the _HELL_!"

She shrieked, and fled, with my beautiful Nimreed right on her heels. I watched them go... and... no, it was no good. I couldn't hold it in any more.

I collapsed against the wall and burst into uncontrollable laughter. I held my stomach, laughing, laughing, Merlin she looked hilariou-

"Rose?"

I looked up at Scorp, a smile still on my face. He was staring at me, the corners of his mouth quivering, threatening a wide grin.

"Oh come on, Scorp, laugh. You know you want to."

"No, Rose, that wasn't a nice thing to do..."

I stopped laughing immediately.

"What?" I sounded incredulous.

Scorp shifted his feet. "She never did anything to you." He muttered, digging his hands into his pockets.

I straightened up, glaring at him furiously. "I'd have thought you'd be grateful after I got that slut off you." I flicked my hair over my shoulder. "Obviously it's not her. It's you. May I remind you, Malfoy, that girl's are not face towels."

I stormed away from him, perfectly concious that my face was red, and went to find Nimreed. _Stupid, ungrateful piece of_-

"Weasely?"

NOT NOW CRINT.

"Crint." I nodded at him and attempted to move away from him quickly.

"Rose, wait a minute."

I sighed and looked at him. He smiled earnestly. _Twat_.

"I... I just wanted to explain about what happened at the party."

What happened?

Oh yeah.

He kissed me.

I tried to retain a neutral face.

"Yeah." I prompted.

"I was drunk, yes. I was forward, yes. But... it was honestly all I have wanted to do for a long time." He grinned. "You have no clue how hot you are, Weasely."

"Crint... I told you about the surname thing..." I muttered, feeling tired.

"I know you like me back. Deep down."

Yeah. Deeeeep down. Deeper that the centre of the fucking earth.

Crint took my hand. I stared at out entwined fingers in confusion. He stepped forward so my nose was practically touching his chest, lifted my chin with the movement of one finger, and as I stared in absolute horror at him, he lowered his head and pressed his rough mouth against mine.

_Not again_... I felt the same helplessness as last time, but it was worse because Crint was clearly conscious of everything he was doing... and then...

I broke away as his hand slipped slowly up my skirt.

"Crint, what the fu-"

"I thought you'd have learnt from last time, Crint."

I turned my head at the icy voice. _Scorp._

Thank Merlin-

Wait. I was supposed to be mad at him.

"Really, Scorp, if you're not going to let her get with anyone else then why don't _you_ just go out with her?"

I glanced at Crint. Hmm, he wasn't such an idiot after all. It seemed to really get to Scorp. He practically _growled_-

"Just leave it Scorpius." I was surprised at myself. Scorp dragged his blazing eyes away from Crint and rested them on me, open confusion in his face. _Serves you right_...

I took Crint's face between my hands and, holding my breath, I pressed my lips against his gently. I felt his mouth open and his hands begin to wind around my waist, but I pulled back before he could mash me against him. I glanced quickly at Scorp, and felt my heart wrench when I saw his completely _impassive _face... and walked off, saying something about finding Nimreed.

My legs were _still _shaking as I sat in the library, trying hard to study my Ancient Runes. Usually I would be totally riveted by every word in the book, but today I hardly registered the title. I could only think of Scorpius Malfoy... and how _confusing _he was...

"Yo, sis."

I looked up and nodded at Hugo distractedly. He crashed into the seat opposite me and placed his folded hands infront of him on the table.

"So..."

I pretended to be completely into my Runes...

"Rosie..."

I could tell Hugo was in his _I'm your big brother and don't you forget it _mood...

"Rose?"

I planned on ignoring him until he got lost – that was before I felt a sharp jolt.

Hugo put his wand back in his pocket and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Thought you were possesed." He sighed. "About Crint, Rose..."

What? That had happened fifteen minutes ago! How did Hugo know about it?

"He's such an arsehole, Rose. Please don't go out with him."

"I'm not going out with him, for Merlin's sake." I snapped my Runes books shut and glared at my brother, arms folded.

"Well... just checking..." Hugo grinned. I hardly understood my brother sometimes... he was the goofiest, laziest person I knew, and yet he still demanded complete authority over me and my life. "Anyway," He continued, leaning back in his seat and staring at the edge of the table. "There's something else I need to ask you."

"Mmm?"

"You friends with Beatrice?"

"Beatrice...?"

"Beatrice Geraldine fucking Searheart, Rose."

"Jeez, sorry. Yes... vaguely. Why?"

I looked at Hugo curiously. He blushed easier than anyone in the family – in fact he was red most of the time. He went a darker shade than his usual crimson, and glanced up at me.

"Think you could put a good word in for her... about me?"

Oh.

My.

Merlin.

"_Hugo Weasley, do you fancy Bea?" _I whisper-yelled, as Hugo looked around him, seeming humiliated.

"Rose, just sit do-"

"Guys!"

I turned around in time to see someone crash into James, who had just entered the library. Mrs Cernamthy, the librarian, hissed at us to shut up. I suppressed a laugh as James stood up quickly and offered a hand to none other than Beatrice's sister, Lucy Searheart...

I watched as his eyes widened slightly and his mouth curved upwards in a flirtatious smile.

God, no.

Not James too.

**Poor Rose. Surrounded by people in love :) What did you think guys? x**

**GOD. I AM A TOTAL FRICKIN IDIOT. I am sooo sorry,it completely passed my mind that James&Dominique and Hugo&Lily were related... Quick change of names! Sorry :\ i am such a plonker. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's slightly hypocritical to call Rose "confused" in the title of this fic. Obviously I am the one who is confused... To the people who read my little slip up on the last chapter, yes I am a douchebag, let's move on. For those who have no idea what I'm bantering on about... let's just say incest was never part of the plan :s**

**Soooo moving on quickly :D CHAPTER 5! Hope you like it.**

**X**

We hadn't spoken in a day and a half.

Me and Scorp, that is.

_One and a half fucking days_!

It felt like a lifetime. Usually when we had arguments Scorp came after me – I was used to him chasing me down somehow or another, and making me laugh so hard that I couldn't _help _but forgive him.

Now it was different. I had kissed Nicholas Crint. And Scorpius Malfoy was utterly and royally pissed at me.

I had just as much right to be mad at him, though! He kissed too many girls to count every single week! It wasn't like he was a complete fucking martyr-

"Rose, will you please stop thinking."

I looked at Letty who was doing her make up in the mirror.

"How do you know I'm thinking?"

Letty didn't speak for several moments.

"Letts?" I became worried. Letty had flushed slightly and refused to make eyecontact with me. I approached her slowly as I zipped my dress up at the side, my eyes narrowing. "Letty Skeeter, what the _hell _have you done?"

Letty sighed and put down the lipstick she was applying. "I may potentially not have got rid of everything I made in Potions." She muttered, fiddling with the edge of her dress as she spoke.

I processed the information.

"Alright..." I knelt down next to her. "What exactly did you make?"

Letty bit her lip. "Um... it may possibly have been mind-reading potion..."

I stared at her, my mouth agape. "You're joking."

She shook her head, and after a moment of silence, risked a glance at me. She winced. "It wears off eventually Rose. Just... you know, control your thoughts around me for tonight at least."

"Letty, tonight is Beatrice Searheart's _birthday party. _You took a mind-reading potion before a _party_?"

Letty laughed shortly. "Um... there may possibly be a person I _want_ to hear Rose..."

I stared at her. Oh My Merlin.

"Letty, who the hell is it?"

She blushed fiercely. "Christopher."

"Christopher who?"

"Lanks. He's in my Transfiguration class. I just can't tell if he likes me or not. It's getting tiresome..."

I stood up and sighed deeply. First Hank, then James and now Letty. This was getting slightly tedious... "Well," I said, smoothing down my black dress thoughtfully. "I guess we'd better get going if you're going to interrogate this Christopher fellow."

Letty blushed, mumbled something in agreement and followed me out of the room and through to the castle's highest towers, seventh floor in the east wing of the castle, where the Pink Lady allowed us easy access through to the Gryffindor common room where the party was being held.

Beatrice saw us and struggled over to where we were standing, a huge smile on her face. I saw Hugo watching her in the background, a dazed look on his face.

Oh, Merlin.

Looks like I was going to play cupid tonight...

"Hey Bea!" I hugged her and handed her my present. "Thanks for inviting us."

Bea grinned as Letty handed her another present, and turned to me. "How could I have a party without you, Rosie?" I winced at the name. "Come inside, we have loads to eat!"

Letty and I followed Bea through to a corner where, curiously enough, Scorpius Malfoy was standing with his friends. He glanced in our direction, and every emotion in his face seemed to shut down when he locked eyes with me. I turned away quickly, ignoring how fit he looked in the loose shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up-

Focus, Rose! I looked at Hugo. He was still staring at Bea. I sighed and turned to her, plastering a friendly smile on my face.

"Hey Bea, you have Runes with Hugo, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah I do. He's your brother, right?"

"Yeah. Total pain in the arse, too." She laughed lightly and glanced at Hugo. I saw him smile at her immediately out from the corner of my eye.

"He's really nice." She said, smiling back.

"He's really sweet when he wants to be. I only asked because he's mentioned you a couple of times."

"Really?" She flushed slightly.

"Mmm."

"Maybe I'll go over and talk to him. See you in a minute, Rose!" I nodded as she walked away, feeling satisfied with my matchmaking for now.

I spotted Letty with who I guessed was Christopher Lanks in the corner of the room. He was a tall, lanky blonde-haired boy who seemed to be smiling constantly at Letty. I couldn't see her face but sent good vibes in her direction anyway.

_Now what_?

I sighed and walked to the drinks table and picked up the glass, emptied it, refilled it and drank again. I was bored. This was why I didn't go much for the whole party thing. It seemed I only did it to play cupid with my brother and his 'beloved' or get revenge on a certain Scorpi-

"Rose?"

I whipped around at the familiar voice. Scorp was on the other side of the drinks table, leaning on it in a relaxed manner with his hands. He was looking at me like I had just put a snail in his sandwich...

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"I need to talk to you." I had seen him drinking earlier, but he seemed extremely sober and serious now. His eyebrows were knitted together and his cold grey eyes pinned me to the spot.

"Sorry, I'm busy."

He smirked. "Doing...?"

I huffed softly and turned away from him, refilling my glass again. Scorp looked extremely attractive. It was all I could do to control myself from shoving him against the wall an-

_Fuck._

I gnore I said that.

"Rose," Scorp was next to me now. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

I didn't look at him. He'd be doing puppy-dog eyes now. I was a complete sucker for the puppy-dog eyes.

"But why did you kiss Crint?"

"I wanted to!" I cried indignantly – lie. Utter, complete LIE. I did not want to be anywhere near Crint, never mind _attached_to him by the mouth. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"Rose." I peeked at him.

He was doing the fucking puppy-dog eyes.

" Well you kiss a new girl every day!" I said in protest. He sighed and didn't answer for several moments. "See, Scorp? You can't deny it. You're just a fucking _player_..."

"I don't have a girlfriend, how can I be a player?"

I glared at him, careful not to lose myself in his eyes. They held mine with intensity, and I felt myself getting even warmer... the drink had already scorched me up and down from the inside... I swallowed hard, trying to push back the urge to kiss him... Merlin... this is why you shouldn't drink, kids... it makes you want to make out with your best mate...

"You're an untrustworthy prat, Malfoy, and I don't want anything to do with you."

I pushed myself away from the table, planning on heading onto the balcony – I was surprised at how much I _needed_ the support of the table... I lost my balance as soon as I took my first step, but I was determined not to make a fool of myself... Gripping the glass in my hand I stumbled out onto the balcony, ignoring the whizzing colours and high-pitched sounds all around me and the fuzzy feeling in my head, like I had just woke up from a thousand-year sleep...

"Weasles."

"Oh, go away, Scorpius." I listened to my slurred voice in horror.

Scorp grabbed onto my wrist and swung me around so I was facing him. I glared angrily up at his pale face, resisting the urge to run my hands through his blonde hair...

Scorp grinned mischeviously, and in a quick movement, he was on his knees in front of me holding something behind his back. He was still holding my hand. I swallowed.

"Forgive me, Rose." He was most definitely drunk now. "It's pointless trying to ignore me."

_I know, I know..._

He whipped out a big, beautiful rose from behind his back and his grin deepened when he caught my eyes widen slightly. _He was going to propose..._

"Um... Scorp, I'm too young..." I muttered, enjoying the feeling of my hand in his.

He laughed and pressed the rose into my palm, before kissing the back of my hand.

_Fuck..._

I felt the sharp jolt in my arm when his lips came in contact with it. I swallowed again, the heat inside me unbearable.

"Say yes."

"Scorp, It's not legal."

He looked at me in confusion and raised an eyebrow. "To forgive me?"

Oh.

There's another reason why you shouldn't drink.

I leaned down slowly until my face was on the same level as his. Here we were again, at a party, drunk and confused, looking at each other's lips...

"ROSE!"

My head snapped up as my hand was torn away from Scorp's.

"Letty..." I whined, looking back at Scorp.

Merlin, he looked handsome. His shirt was rumpled and hanging out from his trousers, his hair whipped away from his face, his grey eyes holding mine fiercely.

"Rose, this is ridiculous! You can't keep getting drunk and messing around with your best friend! It's _stupid_." I was aware we were no longer in the Gryffindor common room. "You're going to wake up tommorow morning regretting it again, like last time."

No I wouldn't. I would never regret coming that close to Scorp...

"Rose, you have to have a bit of respect for yourself! You're just making a fool out of yourself!"

Who cares... he had kissed my hand...

"ROSE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

I sighed and looked at Letty. She was bright pink from ranting. I smiled slowly.

"No, Letty. I'm not."

**Another chapter, a bit more tension, and hopefully... more reviews? Thanks guys, you are all incredibly awesome :P**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhhh I love you guys! My reviewers are just brilliant. :) I find it extremely amusing how people have said some parts were really funny... I've got into this story so much that I hardly realise it **

**So. Chapter 6. **

**Also... I need ideas for more chapters. I'm not planning on making this fic extravagantly long, but I don't want to start going on about nonsense to fill up the space... so if you have any thoughts or ideas... TELL ME!**

**Happy reading! X**

I was in love with Malfoy.

This was a bloody disaster.

My books were laid out in front of me on the table as I tried to concentrate on what I was doing, but memories of last night's antics kept coming to my mind. It appeared that no amount of Firewhisky could wipe my memory this time. Letty wasn't talking to me either. I could hardly talk to Hugo or Al about it... they'd tease the crap out of me and then go beat Scorp into a pulp. Protective arseholes.

I groaned and dropped my head onto the desk. My life was useless. I had fallen for one of my best friends who most definitely could not like me back and would definitely not be boyfriend material, and I couldn't focus on anything except for the thoughts of him kissing my hand last night.

And before you ask, no, I haven't washed that hand yet.

"Weasles?"

Oh, company at last. I looked up hopefully, but I felt my face fall when I saw who it was.

Actually... who was it?

Okay, I didn't know her name, but I recognised her as the girl who Nimreed had abused after I saw her making out with Scorp. She had long blonde hair and big green eyes, like a cheshire cat.

Wait...

She called me Weasles.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are. And my name is _Weasely_." Merlin, I sounded grumpy. She smiled tentatively.

"Sorry, that's what Scorpius always calls you."

Scorpius talks about me to _her_?

And he calls me _Weasles_?

"My name is Felicia. I just... I wanted to talk to you."

Please do, I'm bored shitless anyway. I motioned for her to sit down on the seat next to me. She did so and folded her long, skinny legs to the side and placed her hands in her lap, like a fucking princess.

Oh, don't mind me. Just in a fucking BAD MOOD.

"So..." Felicia smiled again. Merlin, she looked nervous. I should probably loosen up a bit or she's going to crap herself in the seat.

"Yeah?" I tested out a smile. Nah, this wasn't going to work. I settled for a relatively neutral face and looked at her expectantly.

"Thing is, you probably think I'm a total slut." _Yes._ "I know I act like one sometimes." _Mmmhmm..._ "But I'm not a total ditz." _Oh?_ "I can tell you're in love with Scorpius."

"_What?_"

How did she know? How did she find out? Who told her? No one knew! Not even Letty! Who did this girl think she was-

"Just listen, okay? I've seen the way you look at him. I always knew how much he meant to you, but it's obvious... you know, that it's something _more _now. But it seems the only time you two can admit it is when you're drunk."

_You two?_ Was she insinuating what I thought she was-

"I think Scorp is in love with you too."

Oh. Oh my.

"Noo..." I shook my head vehemently. "Seriously, Felicia, you're wrong there."

"Am I?" She smiled at me calmly like a fucking know it all.

"Yes, you are!" I cried, leaning forward for extra emphasis. "He does _not _like me back!"

Oh bollocks. I'd just admitted it. She grinned at me.

"The only things he talks about to me or any other girl recently is stuff about _you_."

"I'm the most interesting friend he has." I muttered, falling back into my seat.

"No, Rose, Scorp is very... charming." Where the hell was she going with this? "He knows that no girl likes to hear about the guy's best girl mate all the time. It's obvious, isn't it?" It is? "He doesn't _want _to flirt with us anymore. And why's that?" You tell me, love. "He's in love with his best friend."

"I think you're wrong." I said immediately, ignoring the tight feeling around my abdomen. It couldn't be true.

"Well," Felicia stood up. "I think you should tell him how you feel and find out."

I stood up too. "That will ruin our friendship!"

She began to walk out of the room. "You can't just leave it like this."

I followed her. "Like what?"

She turned to face me. "Just talk to him, Rosie."

I sighed. If it weren't for the fact that she had just called me Rosie, I might possibly have thought she was... alright.

Or maybe I'm just saying that because she suggested that Scorpius Malfoy does in fact have feelings for me. Other than friendship that is.

Merlin, this was so CONFUSING.

I sat down on the stone steps at my feet and rested my chin onto my fists. I was useless. Why why why couldn't I have fallen in love with some one who, firstly wasn't my best friend, secondly wasn't a player and thirdly... wasn't Scorpius fucking Malfoy. I needed help. I needed treatment. Maybe I could sign up to go to an asylum or something.

I glanced up when I heard deep laughter from the doorway. The Quidditch players were returning from practice... and Merlin almighty, Scorpius was among them. His uniform was filthy, his face was filthy, his Firebolt was filthy... and he looked bloody gorgoeus.

No, I did not need help. I needed to talk to him.

I bounced up and ran over to where Scorpius was talking to Al.

"Scorp!" He glanced around his shoulder and grinned when his eyes rested on me.

_Don't faint, don't giggle, don't react in any way whatsoever..._

"I need to talk to you." I said firmly.

"Alright." He lifted a hand at Al in means of saying goodbye and slung an arm over my shoulder. "What do you want to talk about, Weasles?"

"Um..." I swallowed hard. "Just... you know. Stuff."

Scorp nodded slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm... yes. Stuff is definitely important." I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic tone.

"It is actually." I said. We were randomly walking down a hallway that was completely empty, and Scorp was still holding me. I swallowed again. "And I need to talk to you about it."

He stopped walking and turned to face me. I attempted to remain competely oblivious to his penetrating stare, to his smooth jaw, his soft lips-

"Um... yeah. Well, about last night." I was going to blush any minute now. _Fucking hormones_.

"Interesting, wasn't it?" He flashed me a smile, but allowed it to drop quickly. "I'm sorry if I screwed up, Rose."

Eh?

"I was drunk." He shrugged. I nodded slowly. This wasn't going too well.

"Yeah, well, so was I. But there's... well. There's something about being drunk that makes me... you know. Honest."

I was blushing. Merlin, Merlin, I was _blushing_. I didn't blush nicely like most people. No. When I blushed, all you could see was red. Everything turned a monotonous colour... like looking at an embarrased tomato.

Scorp raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?" His voice cracked as he spoke and he cleared his throat hurriedly, not making eye contact with me. Oh fucking fuckety fuck, I was doing this all wrong! I took a deep breath.

"Well, when I, you know... almost... um, kiss-"

"Rose!"

No.

You cannot be fucking serious.

WHAT IS IT WITH NICK CRINT AND HIS FUCKING TIMING?

I turned slowly to face Nick, fury building up inside me, and I sent him daggers. Merlin, I was going to punch him any minute now...

I saw Scorp out from the corner of my eye and attempted to remain focused.

"Yes, Nick?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." He grinned.

Could we not do this another time?

"Really?" I tried to smile.

"Yeah. Well. I just wanted to ask you..."

"Listen, Crint, Rose and I were talking. Do you mind speeding it up a bit?" I was surprised at Scorp's harsh tone. Sounded... jealous?

No, I'm just imagining things.

"Whatever." Nick dismissed him quickly and turned back to me. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me tommorow?"

Oh fucking hell.

"I don't know if I can Nick..."

"Go on!" He hooked his finger with mine. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "It'll be fun!" Of course it will. I sighed.

"Seriously, Nick-"

"Please, Rose?"

He wasn't going to drop it. He was going to keep asking me until Scorp got bored and left and then the whole point of this conversation would no longer exist and I'd probably go and berate myself for not telling Scorp how I feel. Sigh. My life could be so complicated.

"Fine, Nick."

His stupid cocky grin widened. "I knew you wanted to. See you tommorow night then babe." He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek – it took all my power not to wince. Or punch him in the face. Or both.

Nick practically skipped away as I turned to Scorp. "So anyway-"

Fuck. Me.

He looked like he could murder someone.

Quite literally.

"Um... Scorp?" My voice was tiny. What can I say? He looked fucking scary.

"Sorry Rose, I need to go." His voice was even colder than his steely grey eyes. I stiffened and watched as he turned away from me and walked back the way he had come.

If it weren't for the fact that he looked like an axe murderer I may potentially have followed him and slapped him hard across the face.

But I couldn't. So there you go. I hadn't spoken to Scorpius and I had to go on a date with Nick Crint the next day.

The brilliance of my life astounds me.

**Well Rose was in a pretty crap mood in that, huh? You probably noticed from her colourful language :P Hope you enjoyed that slightly frustrating chapter. Reviews would be like an extremely early christmas for me :) **

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love my reviewers.**

**You guys rock.**

**So, the seventh chapter. Again, if you guys have any ideas, please let me know, I'd be more than grateful! **

**Happy reading x**

He was mad at me. Why was he mad at me?

Because Crint had asked me out. Or I had accepted Crint. Whatever. This was a DISASTER. Not only had I not yet spoken to Scorp about... you know, my _feelings_, I hadn't spoken to him about anything at all for three whole bloody days!

Merlin. That boy was going to be the death of me.

I was sitting in the library, trying to concentrate on my essay, but it just wasn't working. Nothing seemed to be working out for me anymore. I couldn't study. I couldn't eat. I couldn't talk to my friends. And I had a date with a total dyke.

Brilliant. Being in love seriously sucks.

"Rose?"

I looked up, and felt a smile come to my face.

"Letty." My voice was soft. She grinned at me.

"Glad to see me, then?"

"Yes." I was. We hadn't spoken to each other ever since the party. Every night I had fallen asleep staring at Letty's turned back.

She dropped down into the seat next to me and looked at the essay I was writing. She made a sympathetic face.

"Tough, huh?"

I grimaced. "I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Letty smiled and squeezed my arm. "I realised."

"Really?"

"Nick Crint?"

Oh. So she knew then. I sighed and nodded.

"I bet you wish it was Malfoy, huh?"

My head snapped up when she mentioned Scorp. I expected to come face to face with an angry glare or something... but Letty was smiling. Actually _smiling_.

"No..." I began uncertainly. Why was she smiling like that?

Letty laughed. "Oh, shut up, Rose. You guys obviously like each other."

I shook my head. "He doesn't like me, Letty. Trust me. We're not speaking to each other."

"Because of Nick."

"That may have set it off, yes..."

Letty smacked my arm. "Idiot. He's just _jealous_."

I had considered this. But it seemed so ridiculous that Scorpius would be jealous of Crint, and if he was, in any way _romantic_, that I had brushed the idea aside. I shook my head again and explained my thoughts to Letty. She refused to agree with me, and like Felicia, ordered that I speak to him.

"Letty." I was suddenly angry. Tired. Fed up. "Letty, I don't have the energy to deal with this right now. I have a date with Crint tonight and I need to get ready. If anyone is going to apologize, it is going to be Scorpius, not me. You can talk to him if you like but I _refuse_ to go and speak to that arrogant git. I'll see you later."

I stuffed my essay into my bag roughly and marched out of the library without a second glance at Letty. She'd yell at me later. Tell me I was making a mistake. But I didn't care. What was the matter with Scorp, anyway? Why was he acting like such a... such an _arrogant git._

I didn't care what I looked like for my date with Crint. I sat staring into the mirror, thinking more about Scorpius than I was about my hair. Why didn't I cancel on him? I didn't want to go on this stupid date. But somehow, it seemed that I would be proving that Scorpius Malfoy had a hold over me if I didn't go. If I didn't prove that I didn't need him in my life. Although, of course, I did. Because I was in love with the bastard.

I pulled on a dark purple flowery skirt and a black vest which I tucked in. I let my hair loose, although I stuck a few pins into it to keep the shorter strands out of my eyes. I brushed on some mascara, slipped my feet into a pair of black ballet flats and pulled on a cardigan before marching out of the dormitory and to the meeting place me and Crint had agreed on.

I was surprised at how cold it was. I cursed myself for not wearing any tights and wrapped my arms about my body as I stood and waited, shivering, for Nick.

Twenty minutes passed. I knew it was exactly twenty minutes because I kept a sharp eye on my muggle watch. _Stupid idiot_... I thought furiously to myself. _Asks me out on a bloody date and doesn't even bother turning up on time..._

I continued waiting. It seemed that now Crint wasn't actually _here, _I _wanted _him to be. I was cold. And hungry. And annoyed.

"Weasley!"

I raised my eyes to meet a pair of brown, twinkling ones.

"Crint." I grunted. Wonderful. I was in another shit mood.

"You alright?" He slung his arm over my shoulder. He was wearing a navy shirt and low slung jeans. His hair was in disarray and his cheeks were pink. I smothered the urge to growl at him.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Cool." Nick grinned broadly at me.

By now we were outdoors and I felt weighed down by Crint's arm. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. I said nothing for a while, before I realised that I was probably being a pretty crap date.

"What were you up to before?" I asked, trying to sound in some way perky.

"Before what?"

"Before... our date." I ground out the words through clenched teeth. Nick didn't seem to realise.

"Oh, the guys were playing exploding snap. It was too funny."

"Right." He was playing exploding snap while I froze my butt off in the cold for about half a fucking hour.

_Shut up Rose_.

The point of starting this conversation was not to hate Crint more than I already did. It was to socialize. Have a good time. Laugh.

That seemed incredibly unlikely to happen now.

"Where are we going?" I asked at last. It was getting colder and darker and we were still walking through a deserted street.

"Dunno."

I ground my heels against the pavement, forcing him to stop with me. I glared up at him furiously. "You _don't know_?" I demanded, incredulous.

Nick shifted nervously. "Um... well, I thought we could just... you know... walk for a bit."

"Crint, I am _starving._"

"Right. We'll go eat something then."

"There are no shops around here! There's nothing _at all _around here!"

Nick began to chew his lip. It seemed I was making him slightly nervous with my outbursts. _Good_.

"Well we could, you know... hang out for a bit... then walk back the way we came and get something to eat?"

"Fine." This was officially a bad, bad date. A terrible date. _Beyond _terrible.

"Let's stop here for a bit." Nick sat down on a bench in the middle of the street and patted the place next to him. I glared at him for a few moments before giving in and collapsing onto the bench. "My feet hurt."

"Mmm." I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing a longer reply.

"Hey, Weasley."

"You could try calling me Rose, Crint."

A few moments of silence commenced.

"Rose."

I jumped slightly. Since when was he so close? His thigh was pressed against mine and his warm breath ran down my cheek and tickled my shoulder. I turned my head slightly so our eyes locked. I stared at into them, and for some reason began to feel slight panic rise in my throat as his eyes got darker.

"Rose." He repeated, moving his head so our noses were almost touching. I stopped breathing as he lowered his head further, his eyes on my lips.

What should I do?

Scream? Excuse myself and buy a rape alarm then come back and use it? I could push him away and run back, but he was faster and stronger than me, not to mention incredibly determined.

The thoughts swimming around in my head halted abruptly when I felt Nick's cold hand move up my legs, freezing my bare skin.

Again, I cursed myself for not wearing tights.

"Cri-"

I had no time to protest. Crint's lips came crashing down onto mine, his hand sliding beneath my skirt and his rough tongue forcing my mouth open. I was going to choke. My eyes remained open, staring at him in horror. Slowly, I thawed out from my state of shock and one hand moved to push Nick's wandering hand away from me and the other shoved against his chest.

Our lips broke contact for a moment, but Crint only came falling back against me, his eyes still closed and a moan escaping his lips. He was pushing me back against the bench, and no matter how much I squirmed, he refused to allow me room to breathe, never mind escape.

By now, he was on top of me, crushing my body against the bench.

I whimpered softly.

"Fucking arsehole."

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, the cold seeping into my body, while someone dragged Crint away from me. I heard a sickening crunch just as Scorpius's blonde head registered in my mind.

"Scorp?" My lips felt swollen. I watched as Scorp shoved Nick on the ground and punched him again. I stood up quickly and latched myself onto his arm as it raised to smash into Crint's face again. "Scorp! Stop it!"

Scorp looked at me, his grey eyes latching onto my own. They looked tortured. I offered him a small, reassuring smile before turning back to Crint.

"We have to get him back to school." I said softly, making a move towards him. I felt Scorp's restraining hand on my arm.

"We should leave him to rot in hell." He muttered darkly. I turned back to him and felt my heart leap. He was angry. He was angry at Crint.

He was also my best friend. This was a normal thing for a best friend to do, right?

"We can't leave him." I said firmly.

Despite his protests, I forced Scorpius to take hold of one of Crint's limp arms and help my drag him back to Hogwarts. We didn't speak the whole way. The only sounds were Crint moaning every now and then and the smacking of our feet against the pavement.

When we got back to school, we managed to haul Crint up to his dormitory, explaining to his roommate hurriedly what happened. Farenholt seemed incredulous, especially as we didn't fully describe how Scorpius had been the cause of Crint's present disfigurements, but we hurried away before he could say anything.

"Wow." I muttered at last. Scorp looked at me and grinned. _God_, I loved his smile. I grinned back. "Thanks."

"Pleasure." He seemed to mean it, and I felt warmth flood my body as he took my hand in his own. "He'd better not touch you ever again."

I smiled gently. I didn't mind Scorp being overprotective. It felt comforting. It felt wonderful.

"I won't let him." I said quietly. Scorp looked at me again.

"I'm sorry about everything, Rose. I've been acting like an arse."

I didn't even think of agreeing with him. I simply squeezed his arm and smiled again. But then a thought came to my mind...

"Scorp?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you follow us?"

Scorp didn't say anything for a moment. Then he turned to look at me again and let out a nervous laugh. "Er... no..."

I laughed. "I don't care. I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

We looked into each other's eyes. Everything seemed to fall away as I stared into the grey orbs...

My stomach rumbled loudly.

"God, I haven't eaten yet." Scorp laughed.

"Well, milady, I'd be more than happy to take you to a nice place to stock up?"

I stared at him. Was he asking me out? He was. He totally _was_. I took a deep breath.

"It would be my pleasure, sir."

Scorpius bowed. I curtsied. I took his arm, and we left together, forgetting about Crint and everything else apart from each other's laughs.

**Awww. So. Whaddathink? I have to admit, I am perfectly aware that I haven't been putting extensive amounts of detail into it, so I'm very sorry. But still, please review and lemme know what you think! :D**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :) **

**So. I'd like to start off by apologizing about the last chapter. I had complete and utter writer's block, and I accept, as an honest author, that I allowed myself to drift into the terrible land of Cliches. Yes. Indeed. I admit it. I was a bad, bad writer.**

**Next thing: I don't know if you're going to be happy or sad about this (if you're happy, you're asking for a slap) but this is the final chapter of my little story. I feel that I've given this short story everything it needs, and now I'm going to tie the ends up.**

**Thank you soooooooooo much to all my reviewers and favourite-ers etc etc. I love you all, you are AMAZING.**

**Happy reading my dears :) x**

I lay in my bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling. The duvet was wrapped tightly around me so I felt like a chicken wrap, and my toes peeked out at the end. I couldn't sleep. It was impossible to. After everything that had happened that evening, all I wanted to do was drift into day-dream-land and relive it all over again.

Scorp.

I had well and truly fallen for him. He had taken me out for dinner – a brilliant Italian place with _the best _spaghetti bolognase you could ever ask for – yes, romantic, isn't it? I couldn't help smiling at him through the whole meal. And no, I did not look like a total idiot. He smiled back.

It was amazing. We had followed the dinner by a pleasant walk through the streets. And by pleasant, I mean... totally, unbelievably, inexplicably INCREDIBLE. I had linked my arms with Scorp's and we walked through the streets together like a married couple, talking quietly about what a prat Crint was and what homework we had forgotten to prepare for the next day.

It was perfect.

"Rose?"

Not now Letts. I'm day dreaming about Scorpius's amazing, grey eyes-

"Rose!"

"What?" I snapped.

"Rose, I'm worried."

I sighed and turned over in the bed so I was facing Letty. I smirked. She always looked odd without her glasses on. It was like someone was shining a very bright light into her eyes.

"About what?"

"Chris."

I frowned. "Chris?"

Letty rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you were that slow, Rose."

I shrugged and turned away from her, indicating that further conversation was now out of the question.

"Okay, _sorry._" I glanced at her. "Christopher Lanks, idiot."

"Oh. What about him?" I said stiffly.

Letty shrugged and made a face. "I still don't _know_."

I just stared at her. She sighed.

"If he likes me." She elaborated.

"Oh. But I swear you did that whole... read his mind thing at the party."

"I did." Letty frowned. "But he was distracted. All I could work out was _Quidditch _and _win_ and _shower _and _tired._"

I shrugged. "Well obviously he hopes to win a Quidditch match and felt that you needed to take a shower and he was tired of speaking to you."

Letty threw a pillow in my face. "Bitch."

I smirked and threw it back to her. "Talk to him."

She shook her head vehemently. "I can't. There has to be another way."

I recognized this as Letty's infamous signal for me to help her work out a devious master plan, but tonight, I honestly couldn't be bothered. I wanted to think about the evening with Scorp while it was still fresh in my mind. I couldn't care less about Christopher.

Letty launched into a tirade about the signals Christopher was sending her, while I allowed my thoughts to run off on their own tangent. Scorp and I had had a wonderful time... but something was missing. For me, anyway. I knew what I wanted. But I couldn't spit it out. Because I was scared that he wouldn't return the feelings...

Maybe those fears are a message? He won't like me more than a friend. He can't. He's been with so many girls before... How could I mean anything to him?

I felt a slow, sick feeling creep over me. I turned onto my other side, let my eyes slide shut, and waited for sleep to consume me back into a place where I didn't need to think these upsetting thoughts.

...

"What are you guys doing?"

I stared down at my friends. They were all sitting, cross legged on the floor in a circle. All except for Al, anyway, who was kneeling at this point in time, zipping up his trousers frantically with a pretty red face.

"Rose!" I looked at Scorp who grinned broadly at me. I tried to ignore the way my stomach began to tie itself in knots. "Come play."

"Play?" I repeated, feeling stupid.

"Letty's stupid idea." Al muttered, sitting down and hanging his head.

"It's not stupid." Letty patted the place next to her, and I went to sit there as she began to explain. "It's a muggle game. I read about it. Truth or Dare. Each person has a go – you can choose the truth or the dare. If you choose the truth, the rest of the group gets to ask you a question, and you have to answer it. Choose dare, and we dare you to do something... interesting."

"Right."

"Only the truth's are really truths." Chris, who was sitting on the other side of Letty, much to my surprise, said. "Letts puts an honesty spell on whoevers go it is."

"Right." I said again. This sounded... dangerous. Intriguing, though. I was interested to find out more about the circle of people who were here. Quickly, I glanced around at everyone. My eyes were draw immediately to Scorp, whose mischevious grin made my heart sink. Beside him was Hugo, who had picked a careful spot next to Beatrice, then Lucy, her sister, who sat beside James. Al was next to Chris... and you know the rest.

"It's Chris's turn." Scorp said, sounding gleeful. Chris made a face before grinning.

"Truth." He said quickly.

"You boring twat!" Scorp protested. "Do a dare!"

Chris shook his head quickly. "I don't think so."

Scorp began to mutter under his breath as Letty shushed him.

"Right." Letty said. She picked up her wand and did a quick honesty spell on Chris. "Truth. Do you fancy anyone in this room."

_Clever, Letts,_ I thought to myself with a small grin. Chris went a slight shade of pink under her fierce gaze.

"Um..." he was clearly struggling. "M- May- Yes."

Letty grinned. The others made suitable wolf whistles. "Who?" She whispered, leaning forward slightly. Chris lifted a hand and loosed his collar before clearing his throat.

"Um..." He looked straight at Letty. "You?"

It came out as a question. Letty stared at Chris, her mouth opening ever so slightly, while Chris stared back, the flush building in his cheeks. Letty swallowed. They seemed to be completely oblivious to the noises the rest of the group were making.

"Sorry, I-"

Letty stopped him by laying a hand on his arm, before a huge smile cracked over her face. I felt a small smile come to my face. I couldn't help but be happy for them. They were grinning foolishly at each other, clearly communicating their feelings through their hot faces and bright eyes. That is, until Scorp clapped his hands loudly.

"Alright! Next!" Letty glared at him and sighed resignedly before sitting back. "Your turn, Scorpius."

"Oh, goody." Scorp grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Dare."

I smirked. Letty looked around the circle. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"He has to kiss someone." Beatrice offered. Scorpius grinned at her.

"Sure thing." He said confidently. I rolled my eyes, tucked my legs in and wrapped my arms around them, preparing myself. "Who?"

Letty waited for someone to offer a name, before turning her head slightly so she was looking at me. I met her eyes and felt slightly taken aback at the mischevious twinkle in them.

"Um..." I looked at Scorp. He wasn't grinning anymore. _Perfect proof that he doesn't like me..._

"Rose." Letty said.

"Er... no, Letts." I protested hurriedly. "I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Sure it is. Scorpius, you have to kiss Rose."

I lowered my head, waiting for Scorp to yell and protest and tell Letty she was crazy... but he never did. Because all I heard in the next moment was, "Pleasure." and a finger lifted my chin so I was staring straight into Scorpius Malfoy's grey eyes. I swallowed hard. He looked into my eyes first, before allowing his eyes to trail down and stare at my lips.

_I can't believe this._

_He's going to kiss me._

He kissed me. It was like an electrical fuse being set off between our lips. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip as my hand moved to clutch the front of his shirt for support, and I gasped quietly before allowing him entry into my mouth. My brain, my stomach, my heart had turned into mush. There was nothing _rational_ left in my head. All I could think of was that I was kissing my best friend, and it felt amazing...

_I'm kissing my best mate._

_When he obviously doesn't like me._

I pulled away, feeling heat rush to my face as I scrambled to my feet. Scorp stared at me, a confusing look in his beautiful eyes. I didn't offer an explanation for my actions before I burst out of the room and began to walk quickly down the hall, breathing as calmly as I could to get myself together.

_I kissed him._

_He kissed me._

_This is a disaster._

"Rose!"

I whipped around and found my nose a millimetre away from Scorpius's chest.

"Er... hi." I muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hi."

We didn't speak for a few moments, until at last I vaguely heard Scorp offer to walk with me and my accepting his offer. So we walked. In silence. Because it was awkward. As we had just made out in front of our friends.

Oh Merlin.

"So..." Scorp looked at me. He met the side of my head. I refused to look back to those eyes. They would drive me insane. I'd probably end up kissing him again.

"Have you done the Ancient Runes?"

_What _is _with _me? Did I really need to start talking about homework at a time like this? I heard Scorp mumble something, although I wasn't sure what, but I didn't bother asking him to clarify as I actually did not give a crap...

"You planning on staying with Crint?" The question caught me off guard. In other words... I made the mistake of looking at him.

And finding myself... again... lost in his deep eyes.

I swallowed hard before answering a certain, _no._

It was then that I realised. I couldn't leave it like this. Scorp was driving me mad with his... general sexiness and hot eyes and soft lips... I had to tell him. Even if it made things awkward. Because, frankly, I wouldn't have a clear mind until I did.

Time to do the impossible.

"Er... Scorpius?"

"Mmm?"

I managed to look into his expectant face and not faint.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Alright." Scorp offered me a comforting half smile. I smiled back weakly.

"Um..." I swallowed. "It's just that... you know. Generally, recently... things have been... kind of... you know. Different. And I just... you know."

Merlin, I was messing this up.

"I just wanted to say-"

I never got to say anything. Next thing I knew, Scorp's lips were on mine, his hands around my waist, my arms tentatively reaching up to run through his soft hair... we were kissing... _again_... I felt heat rush through my body as he bent his head to deepen the kiss. One of his arms lifted so he could brush his fingers across my cheek and down my neck. I shivered under his touch.

But then...

I pulled away.

Scorp stared at me. "What?" He said, slightly breathless. I bit my lip.

"This isn't a dare, is it?"

He stared for a moment longer, before his face broke out into a wide grin. "No." He said at last. I smiled back, relief and happiness rushing through my veins. "No, it's not, Weasles."

I grabbed his head and brought it back to mine, kissing him harder than before. Because I, Rose Weasley, have made a whole lot of mistakes in my life – especially with this confusing platinum haired idiot. But this...

This was _definitely _not a mistake.

**FIN.**

**Ahhhh. I hope I managed the last chappie okay – and I'm sorry if I disappointed any one with a generally short story. But... I'd still love to know what you thin! REVIEW! And thank you for reading :D**

**x**


End file.
